


After School

by GreyHound010



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, School Uniforms, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHound010/pseuds/GreyHound010
Summary: Tara's principal calls her to his office





	After School

Tara was walking down the hall to the Principal's office thinking of Beast Boy. The school day was ending and she hoped he wasn't there it would upset her father again. Once in front of the office door, Tara knocked and waited.

"Come in"

Without hesitation Tara open the door and walked in. At his desk was her Principal, tall, strong and intimidating. A glass eye on his right side.

"You wanted to see me Mr.Wilson"

Still sitting in his seat; leaning back, giving me a formilier look. "Come here".

Tara walked up to his desk. " I got reports the a boy not of this school was following you around, is everything ok."

"Everything fine sir, I told him to go away"

"Did you know, come closer Tara" Wilson rotated his chair to face Tara as she walked around behind his desk a up to him."I want to make sure you ok"

"Did you now" there was a formilier tone in his voice. "Come here".

Moving to behind his desk Tara went to Wilson as he spread legs. "Are you sure ok Tara" He reached out his right hand and rubbed Tara's thigh. 

"I am fine sir really" Tara leaned down and kiss him, putting her left hand on Wilson's crotch rubbing it. His hand went up under her skirt rubbing her ass, fingers going under her underwear. Tara moaned in her Principal's mouth as she could feel his endowed members got hard in his pants. 

Their mouths paired a trail of saliva trailing between their tongues. It broke when Wilson Spoke. "I don't believe you" He used his free hand to stroke Tara's face."Your thing of him aren't you". 

"No sir; I not. I only think of you". Tara rub his cock harder, it threatens to rip out of his pants because of it size.

Mr.Wilson grabbed Tara's head and tilted it down. "Show me how much you think of me. Show me who owns you, my little whore".

Tara knelt down on her knees in front of him. Unzipping his pants and getting his still growing cock out of his boxers. 

Hers principle was quite the endowed man. So thick she could barely fit the head in her mouth, her jaw strained it fit it. She pumped what she couldn't get in her mouth with both her hands. She worked her tongue around his head.

Slade grabbed the back of Tarra's head with both his hands pushing head down, forcing more in her already strained mouth to the back of her throat. She gagging on his cock.

Tara couldn't breathe with Slade's cock down her throat. Her jaw felt like it was going to break and her throat felt like it was going to tear open. She was loosing consciousness as her hands fell off his dick. Slade was bobbing her head up and down his cock; forcing more down her throat, enjoying the sound of her choking on it, as she was used as a cock sleeve. He could feel him self getting closer, building up.

Just as she was losing her vision Tara when she hear him grunt and felt him cum. A gushing stream of hot, thick cum pouring down her throat into her stomach. It felt like forever till he finished, even longer as he held her there. Her eyes were rolling back into head, when Slade finally let go. 

Finally having a chance to breathe Tara pulled Slade's dick out of her mouth, slavia trails behind her mouth. She was having a coughing fit, coughing out spit. 

When she was done she laid her head on on of Slade's legs. Her breathing was slowly down looking at his flaccid cock half of it covered in her spit, hanging out of his pants. She jumped a bit when she felt Slade pet her head and play with her hair.

"Good girl, you took more of it this time. We will have some more fun at home when your done with your homework."

Tara was glad she didn't make any plans with her friends, because she know she is going to be tosore and exhausted from serving her master's needs for the weekend. She could only hope that Slade doesn't use her body so much she has to brought to MetaHuman healer to be fixed.

"Yes dad"


End file.
